Shameless
by BlizzardDragon
Summary: A Valentine's story to the song Shameless by Garth Brooks.  Gibbs/Fem!Dinozzo pairing.  AU and OC for Gibbs.  Takes place in Stillwater at the annual Valentine's Day dance.  Please R&R


Author's Note: I thought I would try to do something for Valentine's Day. So here is my pathetic little attempt. Please be kind, it's my first time romance and since I have no ability at writing slash, I changed Tony into a girl.

It's another song fic. Yay for love songs and it takes place during high school. Both are around sixteen and Gibbs is slightly OC.

Also I don't own the NCIS franchise or the lyrics to Shameless.

Pairings: Gibbs/Dinozzo

Shameless

"Welcome everyone to the annual Stillwater Valentine's Day dance!"

Cheering rang out throughout the entire crowd as the announcer came out on the stage and signaled for the band to come out.

"Now I would like to introduce everyone to Stillwater's own little band the Oldies, they are happy to be here and I do hope that everyone has a great time, so dance, drink, and hold your loved one close because at the end of the night we will announce the best looking couple, the cutest looking couple, the most unusual couple and the most popular couple, there are boxes at the back of the hall where you can cast your vote, now lets get on with the dancing!"

"Alright, now this song was requested by a young gentleman who wants to let his young lady know how much she means to him." the lead singer said as the band started playing.

_Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving youI'll do anything you want me to I'll do anything at all. _

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Gibbs to everyone but a select few and Jet to just one special person, glanced around the room looking for a certain set of curls and found them near the back of the dance floor, near the double doors leading out to the balcony._And I'm standing here for all the world to seeOh baby, that's what's left of me Don't have very far to fall _

Gathering up his courage, he made a beeline to the one girl in town that had stolen his heart the minute she had flashed that warm smile his way. Knowing that his dad and her dad were both watching with smiles on his face, he hurried before someone else could snatch up his girl for the first dance._You know now I'm not a man who's ever been Insecure about the world I've been living in I don't break easy, I have my pride But if you need to be satisfied _

Antonia Violet Dinozzo, Toni to everyone that had met the girl, watched as her best friend of twelve years almost ran across the dance floor before stopping in front of her and held out his hand for her to take. Knowing that this would change everything between them, but knowing that it would be alright, she took his hand and let him led her to the middle of the dance floor._I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have a prayerEvery time I see you standin' there I go down upon my knees. _

"So how long have you been planning this Mister Gibbs, because I seem to recall someone claiming years ago that Valentines was just another useless holiday." Toni asked as the began dancing together._And I'm changing, swore I'd never compromiseOh, but you convinced me otherwiseI'll do anything you please. _

"I started planning last year, when you were making eyes at Bobby Blake, I realized that you weren't going to wait around forever and that I might lose you if I didn't get my act together." Jethro responded as he held her close enough to smell the vanilla and cinnamon shampoo that she was always bragging about._You see in all my life I've never found What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn downI could walk away from anyone I ever knew But I can't walk away from you. _

"Bobby Blake never stood a chance and you know it, but I'm glad you didn't wait until we were too old to have any fun together." Toni shot back as she laid her head on his chest and listened to the heart of the man that had won her heart ten years ago on the playground when a nasty little girl had suddenly started pulling her hair and tried pushing her face down in the mud. Jet had seen what was happening and immediately ran over to stop and because he had pushed the other girl away hard enough for her to twist her ankle he was grounded for two weeks. Not being able to see or talk to Jet for those two weeks was torture for the little girl, he was her first friend and the only child her age that she really wanted to be around._I have never let anything have this much control over meI work too hard to call my life my own And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectlyBut it's your world now, I can't refuse I've never had so much to lose Oh, I'm shameless. _

Jethro looked over Toni's head and saw a bunch of their classmates giggling and giving him thumbs up as they watched the two most popular kids in the school dancing together and finally admitting their feelings to each other. Other's were yelling finally and congratulations. Only a few were making snide remarks that made Jethro tighten his grip on Toni as he memorized their faces so he could deal with them at a latter time._You know it should be easy for a man who's strong To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong I've never lost anything I've ever missed But I've never been in love like this. _

"You know that I love you right Toni?" Jethro asked as the song came close to it's end._God It's out of my hands. _

"Of course, I love you too Jet and there will never be another for me as long as I live." Toni swore lifting her head to find Jet staring at her intensely with those bright blue eyes that she loved so much._I'm shameless, I don't have the power nowI don't want it anyhow So I got to let it go. _

Deciding to take matters into her own hands before he waited another twelve years to make another move, Toni stretched just a bit further and touched her lips to Jet's and felt him tense some before crushing her to his body and deepening the kiss further ignoring the cat calls from the others in the room and the proud grins their fathers wore._Oh, I'm shameless, shameless as a man can beYou make a total fool of me I just wanted to you to know. _

When they finally decided to come up for air, everyone was watching them with awe or surprise in their eyes that Gibbs would make such a public gesture of affection. Scowling deeply at the others, he remembered the box that was in his pocket and realized that there was another part of the night that was making him even more nervous. Licking his lips, he decided to throw caution to the wind and take the chance that Toni would reject him._Oh, I'm shameless, I just wanted you to know Oh, I'm shameless, Oh, I'm down on my knees _

Pulling away from Toni as the song ended, he ignored the small flare of disappointment in her eyes as he got down on his knee and reached into his pocket. A couple of screams of happiness came up from the crowd as they realized what was happening. Toni gazed down at Jet with shock clear in her own eyes as she locked her eyes on the little black box that hopefully contained what she was thinking.

"Antonia Dinozzo, I know that we still have two more years of high school to get through and that we both still have a lot of growing to do, but I was hoping that you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh God, Yes! A thousand times yes!" Toni squealed as she flung herself at Gibbs and sent the both of them crashing to the ground as she peppered his face with kisses._shameless _

As the two of them ignored the world around them, the band finished up their song and waited for the shouts and screams of congratulations to finish filling the air and turned towards the announcer who was also wearing a big smile on his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know I didn't announce this at the beginning of the night but we had another category in the couple area and it goes to Jethro Gibbs and Toni Dinozzo, the most anticipated couple to ever live in Stillwater, I can safely say that everyone here has been waiting for them to finally admit their feelings to each and now lets have a round of applause for the new couple and wish them happiness in their upcoming life together."

Towards the back of the room, Jackson Gibbs and Anthony Dinozzo shared amused glances as all the other couples danced around their oblivious children that were still kissing in the middle of the dance floor.

"You know this means their will be no separating them anymore, right?" Jackson questioned already knowing the answer.

"I know, but we never did have much luck in trying to get the two to do anything without the other for so long, I'm just surprised that it took this long for them to say anything." Anthony said as their kids finally separated and walked out onto the baloney for some privacy.

"Guess we need to get started on the wedding funds, because if I know Leroy, he won't wait till their long out of high school before wanting to get married." Jackson added much to both men's amusement he wasn't far from the truth.

Outside on the balcony Jethro and Toni were finishing up their celebration away from prying eyes. Both were too happy to care about what the others in town thought about their relationship happy or not.

"I promise this, I will never leave you alone willingly and that I will love you for all the days of my life." Jethro swore to Toni as they stood underneath the night sky.

"I promise this, I will never stop loving you and I will forever be yours, long past death and into the next world." Toni swore and knew that even though they weren't married they had just exchanged the most meaningful vows that they would ever make and with none but the stars as their witness.

Pulling her in for another kiss Jethro hoped and prayed with all of his might that this feeling would last forever that none would try to take it away, because despite what some thought, Jethro believed in soul mates because he had found his in a spunky young girl that had held him captive from the very beginning.

Author's Note: Yay! It's done and I don't think it's that bad, but that is what my lovely reviewers are for. Please R&R all constructive criticism is welcome others will be used for roasting hotdogs with.


End file.
